The Secrets Of Ouran High School
by MagentaPeace
Summary: When a girl named Shiori finds a worn-out notebook in a hidden room at Ouran High School, who knew what awaits for her? The next thing she knows, she has a mystery to solve, with secrets which no one in Ouran knows. With the help from the Host Club, will she solve the mystery...or will she face the consequences for meddling into businesses which she shouldn't be involved with?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! MagentaPeace here! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you will enjoy my story! Oh, and I don't own OHSHC but I do own my OCs (Shiori, Akane and Emi). Have fun!**

Prologue

_Never did I imagined that day would be a changing point in my life…_

Footsteps rang through the hallway.

"Get her and make sure you don't lose her!" a voice exclaimed.

A group of girls wearing puffy, yellow-coloured uniforms ran through the hallway, searching. Shiori panted heavily as she turned the corner. She saw an abandoned room and immediately closed herself in. Tears pricked her eyes. This happened all the time. Those group of girls always bullied her for unknown reasons and this time, she managed to run away from them.

_It won't be long till they find me,_ she thought as she clasped her hands nervously. As if on cue, she heard voices ringing through, footsteps drawing near the direction of the room. Shiori backed away and leaned against a wall._ Please don't let them find me, please._ All of a sudden, as if answering her prayers, the wall turned, making Shiori fall into another room. "H-huh? What just happened?" she muttered in wonder as she watched the wall closing back.

"Akane-sama, she's not in here too!" a girl exclaimed, as another girl with long, fiery red hair walked in. Her brown eyes narrowed as she heard the news.

"Well then, we'll find her tomorrow then and give her the present she was supposed to get today," she answered as she smirked.

After Akane dismissed the girls, her hands clenched into fists. "I'll make you pay, Shiori, I will," Akane muttered as she too left the room.

"At least I'm safe for now," she thought out aloud as she heard the muffled voices fade off into the distance. She looked around. Cobwebs were everywhere, bookshelves on the sides with dusty books in it.

"Seems like this room was never used in ages, though I wonder why there would be a hidden room in here," she asked herself. A framed photo on the wall caught her eye. The photo was so old, she could not make out who or what it was. A mouse scurried through the floor causing Shiori to fall against a bookshelf. A worn-out book fell out from the shelf.

Shiori picked it up and blew the dust away from the book. _Seems like a diary to me,_ she thought. She turned to the front page and her eyes widened._ 'Belongs to Tsuyoi Suoh'_ it read. "Isn't that our previous Chairman?! What's this notebook doing here?" she asked herself in disbelief. Just then, her phone started ringing. She fished it out from her bag and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Shi-chan! Where're you now?! There's dance practice today! Come here quickly!" a voice exclaimed from the other side.

Shiori recognised the voice immediately. "Emi-chan? I..um..uh..forgot I guess? Haha.. I'll be there soon!"

"Good! Because you're late again!" Emi scolded and ended the call.

Shiori sighed._ It's not my fault that I'm late. I was only trying to run away from those girls so that I would not get bullied again but then...no one about this…_she thought. Shiori glanced at the book she was holding and immediately chucked it into her bag. "Now how do I get out from here?" she muttered to herself. A lamp hung on the wall. Immediately, Shiori remembered the movie scenes where people pressed down the lamp to get out of such hidden rooms. "I hope this works,"she muttered. Shiori pressed down the lamp and all of a sudden, the wall opened. Shiori quickly went outside before the wall closed again. As soon as she got out, she ran out of the room and ran as fast as she could towards her club room.

_But it did anyways...the day I found that book in that hidden room, my ordinary school life in Ouran was never that ordinary anymore…_

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed my story so far(though it's just the prologue...)! Anyways, please review and if there's anything I need to improve on, please tell me! (smiles) hehe..and I'm also open to criticism too! Bye~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! MagentaPeace is back again with the first chapter! (drum rolls) ^.^ I wouldn't have been able to write this story without the help from my two friends (haha..I won't tell who they are) and I would like to thank them! And thank you for the review too! Now, onwards with the story! Oh and before I forget, I don't own OHSHC but I do own my OCs. Enjoy~**

Chapter 1

Haruhi was walking to Ouran High School, thinking how ridiculous today's Host Club event would be. Yesterday, Tamaki had dragged her and the Host Club a 'commoners' carnival and kept them there till late at night. Haruhi yawned. She was still tired from yesterday._ I hope today Tamaki- senpai won't do something overboard today...I'm really tired..._Haruhi thought.

After a few minutes of walking, Haruhi finally reached her school. "Ah...I'm early...I might as well head to the library," Haruhi muttered. As she was heading towards the library, a few hushed whispers and whimpering caught her attention. Curious, Haruhi headed to the direction where the noises were coming from and saw a group of girls crowding around a brunette girl. The girl was cowering in fear and she tried to hold back her tears. A redhead was holding the brunette by the hair.

"Why did you run away yesterda, eh? We wanted to give you a 'present', you know?" the redhead whispered menacingly.

"W-Why can't you leave me alone, Akane-san?" the brunette whimpered. She was close to tears. Seeing this, Haruhi yelled, "Hey! What are you doing?"

* * *

Shiori looked at the person who just yelled at them. It was Fujioka Haruhi. Relief washed over Shiori as she looked at Haruhi. Akane glared at Haruhi, clearly not pleased that she was caught by one of the Host Club members. The rest of the girls widened their eyes in shock. Akane released her grip on Shiori and walked past Haruhi. Her 'followers' ran after her.

Shiori brushed the dust from her uniform and faced Haruhi.

"Hey, are you alright?" Haruhi asked, her face filled with worry.

Shiori nodded in response. "Um...Fujioka-san, thank you," Shiori mumbled softly. Then, without even hearing Haruhi's response, Shiori ran away. She could feel Haruhi staring at her back as she ran.

When Shiori reached her homeroom,1-A, she sat down at her seat beside the window-side.

"I can't believe that Fujioka-san saw me in this situation!" Shiori exclaimed, as she hid her face in her hands. She was clearly flustered about the incident. She did not want anyone to know that she was getting bullied because people would then look down on her. "And now, Fujioka-san found out…she would probably tell the entire Host Club," Shiori muttered. Not that she was a fan of the Host Club, in fact, she is not even a customer of the Host Club, but because her reputation was at stake._ 'If the Host Club knows, then they would probably tell their customers, then everybody would find out, then they will call me all sorts of names!'_ she thought frantically.

"Wait! I'm thinking too much, Fujioka-san isn't that kind of person," Shiori tried to calm herself down. She took in a deep breath and sighed.

* * *

The teacher, Mikado-sensei, was teaching about World War II. Meanwhile, Shiori was staring down at the words in her History textbook. She was not exactly reading though, she was deep in thought about the incident which happened earlier._ 'I need to stop thinking about this!'_ she thought as she shook her head. Then, her thoughts drifted to the notebook she found at the hidden room. _I wonder what's written in there…_

"Ayase Shiori!" a voice exclaimed.

Shiori looked up from her book, startled. Pairs of eyes were staring at her. She gulped as she stood up.

"Y-Yes, sensei?" Shiori stuttered, nervousness taking a hold of her.

"Ah...I don't think I've heard your voice before. So, tell me Shiori, how will you survive the war?" Mikado-sensei asked.

"I-I um...will hope for an escape route?" Shiori answered nervously, keeping her eyes down. Giggles were heard behind her. Shiori's face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Hush everyone! Now, Shiori, hoping for an escape route is a possibility. In a war, hope is one powerful weapon. You can sit down now, Shiori," Mikado-sensei said.

Shiori sat down and looked out of the window, still feeling a bit embarrassed though she was a little glad Mikado-sensei supported her answer.

* * *

Haruhi looked at the brunette she saw earlier, looking out of the window._ 'She really is quiet, huh? I didn't even notice she was in my class until now,'_ she thought.

* * *

It was break time now. Shiori took her bag and headed towards her favourite place- the garden. She loved the rich scent of the roses there and the cool breeze always made her feel at peace. She sat down on a bench and took out her lunchbox. There were two slices of sandwiches with some strawberries. Shiori smiled. She loved the food which her maid, Karin, makes._ It's exactly like Mum's cooking..._Shiori sighed. Thinking about her mother would only make Shiori miss her even more. Her mother was gone; gone to somewhere where Shiori knows her mother would forever be happy at. She then thought about Akane, that redhead who keeps bullying her constantly.

"I wonder what she would gain from this?" Shiori muttered. Then, her thoughts drifted to the notebook.

"Ah! The notebook! I should read it now!" Shiori exclaimed. Gulping down her food, she hastily took out the notebook and turned to the first page.

As Shiori saw the date written on the first page, she started counting with her fingers. "Wait...this uh...um…written 17 years ago?!" Shiori exclaimed in astonishment. She started reading the first entry.

_'I'm writing this because I can't tell this to anyone but I needed to pen this down since it has been bugging me for a while now. Ouran always had a great reputation- but not anymore...ever since that Tsumugu Akira stepped into this school, he has been creating fights and troubles for everyone.'_

"Tsumugu Akira? Where have heard this name from?" Shiori asked herself. She continued reading.

_'But despite his unacceptable behaviour, he had a great influence over a large number of students in the student body. This isn't surprising at all, he is a son of a tyrant after all. However, the situation got out of hand. Tsukihara Tenshi couldn't accept Tsumugu's actions and wanted to handle him. His way of 'handling' was a bit different though. He wanted to handle it with his fists. Tsukihara then formed a group. more like a gang, and fights occurred everyday with Tsumugu and his gang. I suspended them for a week, hoping they would understand that respectable citizens like them shouldn't behave that way. I was wrong. When they came back, fights still continued. Once there was a fire in the kitchen due to them and on 20th January, Tsumugu was found dead near the men's washroom.'_

Shiori's eyes widened in shock as she read that. "F-Found dead?!"

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Just for your information, Shiori doesn't know that Haruhi is a girl yet. Please review and feel free to tell me how to improve my story! Bye~**


End file.
